


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Dates, Cloud Watching, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies with Benefits, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin-centric, Work In Progress, everybody can see it, everyone can see it, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940





	Untitled

**3:46 PM**

"Jaemin-ah,your boyfriend's here."

Jaemin gave Mark an annoyed look."Renjun-hyung isn't my boyfriend hyung."He said defensively."We're just roommates,that's it."

Jaemin saw Chenle smirk slightly."Funny how you knew that we talking about Renjun-hyung."The younger teased,furtherly annoying Jaemin.


End file.
